


Treading Water

by HSavinien



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Queer Relationship, Depression, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's a little drunk.  Sometimes that helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treading Water

Dan is warm and loose and doesn't feel like himself at all. He feels like someone who takes chances, who isn't too-long limbs and awkwardness. He's grinning dopily at Duck, who's still nursing that ginger beer of his and tangling his feet with Dan's under the table. Dan pushes his beer off to the side with the empty glass already there and takes Duck's hand carefully in his, lacing their fingers together and tracing his thumb over the scars and callouses he finds, following the paths of them with his eyes. Duck has good hands, tough and strong, and Dan wishes he were braver, that he could do this more often without the blunting, fizzy spin of alcohol on top of his depression medication. There's no reaction from the rest of the bar patrons that he notices, but Buddy French stopped by the table to say hello earlier that evening, and even around the soft edges, Dan knows that has something to do with it. Duck's free hand comes up to pat the side of Dan's face just for a moment, though, and Dan looks up to see Duck smiling at him. Duck winks at him and squeezes his hand where it's wrapped in Dan's. Dan is caught. Duck's eyes are lovely and he's smiling for Dan.

And it's all right. For now, it's all right.

Dan checks his watch; it's almost time for them to go home, to Duck's home, and the place he's made in it to share with Dan.

Tomorrow's not looking bad either.


End file.
